Starkiller High Episode 5: The Rebels Stand Up
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: A retelling of The Empire Strikes Back in a high school setting. Luke, Leia, and Han must continue to fight against the Imperials led by Xanatos in order to bring order and peace to the school. Will Luke be able to find a way to beat them? What happens while Leia and Han are falling in love?
1. That Escalated Quickly

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

A long time ago, in a high school far, far away…

STARKILLER HIGH

Episode 5: The Rebels Stand Up

It has been a month or so since the pep rally that brought Luke, Leia, and Han together. Even though they stopped the Imperials that time, they decided to come back and cause some trouble.

The trio then decided to stand together as a team and work at stopping the Imperials with every trouble they would cause. Ever since the pep rally, they wouldn't forgive them for trying to hurt the school with their horrid behavior.

The devious Xanatos, desperate to stop the trio, worked on a new plan to hit them right where he wanted them…

It was a rather normal day at Starkiller High as students walked around and talked to their friends while getting their books out of their lockers and heading out to class. Luke was walking up and down the hallways.

"Alright, Han, I guess I'll look at your text…" He muttered to himself while pulling out his phone and checking his texts.

'Kid, I want you to meet me and Leia at the area near the cafeteria. We gotta discuss more plans to stop the Imperials' the text read.

Luke grinned and stuffed his phone into his pocket before he bumped into someone: it was another student his age with brown eyes and black hair wearing a white shirt, a green vest, white gloves, white pants, and white boots. He recognized this person as Boba Fett, one of the biggest troublemakers at the school.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean— "Luke began, but stopped when Boba Fett punched him right in the face which knocked him out.

"Skywalkers…" Boba Fett grumbled while rolling his eyes and dragging Luke towards the nearby supplies closet.

It truly escalated quickly…


	2. Luke's Recovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Meanwhile, Han was hanging out with Leia as they waited for Luke to show up, but so far, he was taking a long time. They didn't know about what had happened to him with Boba Fett though.

"Jeez, the kid sure is taking his time…" Han commented as he checked his watch.

"What if something bad happened to him, Han? We should try to go look for him!" Leia pointed out with a worried expression. "Oh god, I hope he's alright…"

"When did you start caring about Luke so much, princess?" Han asked in suspicion.

"Why are you so concerned about me caring about him?" Leia retorted, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Look, sweetheart, if you're looking at me to find him, then be my guest! If not, you're on your own." Han groaned.

"Hey! You DO understand that he's our best friend, right?!" Leia snapped.

"You know, your highness, sometimes to shut you up, you need someone to give you a nice long kiss!" Han groaned.

"Seriously?! Han, you're being REALLY freaky now!" Leia yelled at him.

"Fine, I can't put up with you anymore right now. I'll go find him, you stay here and hold the fort or something like that. I'll text you when I find Luke." Han sighed in annoyance before leaving.

 **Meanwhile…**

Luke groaned and woke up to find himself in a supplies closet with one leg in a bucket and his back against a broom. He had to get out of here since he had to go find his friends. Why did Boba Fett have to knock him out just because he accidently bumped into him?

 _I have to get out of here…_ Luke thought to himself as he opened the door and stumbled out of the supplies closet.

He looked around for Han or Leia, but didn't see them anywhere as he was calling out for help before he collapsed in the middle of the hallway. Suddenly, he thought he saw Obi Wan in front of him just staring right at him.

"Uncle…Obi Wan?" Luke asked quietly.

"Yes, it's me, Luke." The vision of Obi Wan nodded at him. "You're going to be late for class, but you seem to be in bad shape. You must find your way to the nurse's office and get your father over there. Maybe he can teach you to fence."

"Nurse's office…dad…fencing…" Luke muttered.

"That's right. Anyways, you're on your own now." The hallucination said before disappearing.

With that, Luke passed out. Han came walking through the hallways until he saw Luke unconscious in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh god, kid! You alright?" He gasped.

"Nurse's office…get dad…fencing…" The blonde mumbled.

"Got it, I'll take you to the nurse's office. You're in good hands, kid." Han nodded, picking up Luke and carrying him off to the nurse's office.

Once he dropped Luke off at the nurse's office, Han quickly texted Leia about the situation and how she needed to get to the office as fast as she can.

"Come on, come on…" He muttered while waiting for Leia to text him back.

Suddenly, a text came up from Leia that read 'Ok, Han. I'm on my way right now'. Han sighed in relief, unsure why he was feeling so happy that Leia of all people texted him back.

Later on, Luke woke up to find himself in the nurse's office and Leia and Han standing there near the bed he was lying on.

"How are you doing, kid? You don't look bad." Han grinned.

"Thanks to you, Han." Luke nodded.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Han shrugged before turning to Leia. "So, your worship, at least I did what you wanted me to do."

"Thanks, but remember, I was the one who suggested we go find him." Leia pointed out sarcastically.

"Funny story there…but at least you got someone hot like me on your side." Han taunted in a flirty tone.

"You have NO idea how delusional you are, laser brain…" Leia commented.

Luke burst out into uncontrollable laughter at his sister's sassy comment while Han turned toward him.

"Laugh it up, blondie…" He grumbled.

"Sorry about that." Luke apologized before clearing his throat.

"You should've seen us while we were waiting for you. She expressed her true feelings for me." Han lied, wrapping an arm around Leia which made her pull away from him.

"You stuck up half-witted scruffy looking nerf-herder!" She shouted at him.

"Who's scruffy looking?!" Han demanded in anger.

"Guys, if you want to be alone, that's fine. I mean, I'll go find my parents and— "Luke began.

"No, you shouldn't." Leia told her brother.

"She sure did get riled up at my moves on her, huh, kid?" Han asked his best friend.

Leia groaned and pushed him aside to get to her brother while saying, "Well, I guess you don't know anything about women yet."

Then, she kissed Luke, much to Han's surprise as he crossed his arms and gave her a jealous look. Once she was done, she turned to Han while noticing the look he was giving her.

"What? He's my twin brother!" Leia demanded.

"Oh…" Han gasped in realization.

"Is everything ok?" Luke asked the two of them.

"Yeah, I'll go get mom and dad." Leia answered before leaving the room to get their parents.

"Just take it easy, kid. I'll just…head to class." Han sighed as he left the nurse's office.

Luke just sat there patiently for Leia to come back while he stared up at the ceiling above him.


	3. Getting out of the Nurse's Office

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Meanwhile, Xanatos waited for someone to report to him about what Boba Fett did to Luke and if the plan worked. He was approached by Kendal Ozzel and Firmus Piett, members of the Imperials.

"So, did it work?" Xanatos asked them.

"Uh, yeah…it did, but here's the thing: when Firmus and I went over to the supplies closet, it was open and he wasn't in there." Kendal muttered while sweating.

Suddenly, Xanatos grabbed him by the neck and said, "You've failed me for the last time, Ozzel…"

Then, he let the Imperial member go as he ran off and Firmus watched his friend before turning to Xanatos with a nervous smile.

"Wow, um, that was…something…" Firmus chuckled.

"Piett, I'm promoting you to Superior Officer." Xanatos told him sternly.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" Firmus squealed happily before giving him a hug.

Xanatos shot him a look that read 'don't touch me' which made him let go and run off. After he left, Brendol came in.

"So, what's the plan?" Brendol questioned.

"I like using Fett. He might be useful to us…" Xanatos smirked.

 **At the nurse's office…**

Leia returned with her parents in tow as they walked over to the bed Luke was on.

"Leia, sweetie, can you stand over there with your mother?" Anakin asked his daughter.

"Sure thing, dad." Leia shrugged before stepping to the side with Padme.

"Oh, I hope your brother's alright…" Padme sighed with a worried expression.

"Same here." Leia nodded.

Anakin walked over to the bed where his son was and knelt down next to it before questioning, "What happened, Luke?"

"Well, dad, I was going to meet up with Leia and this guy we're friends with named Han Solo, but while on my way there, this other student named Boba Fett punched me so hard, it knocked me out, all because I accidently bumped into him." Luke explained.

Anakin cursed to himself upon hearing that. Fett was a last name he hadn't heard in a long time…

"How about I teach you how to fence? I was thinking about that for a while ever since you were a kid." He suggested.

"Funny enough, I was thinking about that. It would be great." Luke commented.

"That's…wonderful! We should get started tomorrow!" Anakin grinned.

"Thanks, dad!" Luke smiled while giving his father a hug.

"No problem, son. How about you and your sister go back to your classes? I'll talk to your uncle Obi Wan to see if he can help me teach you." Anakin nodded.

"Both of you be good, ok?" Padme asked her children before leaving with Anakin.

The twins nodded while watching their parents step out of the nurse's office.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Leia questioned while helping her brother up from the bed.

"Yeah, let's do it." Luke agreed.

The two then walked off to their classes, hoping that they could meet up with Han later in the day.


	4. The Start of Fencing Training and Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

 **The next day…**

Luke walked into the gym and placed his backpack on the bleachers while walking to the boys' locker room to put on a fencing uniform that Anakin left for him. After getting dressed, he went back to the gym to see his father standing there.

"Hello, son." He greeted with a smile.

"Hi, dad. Where's Uncle Obi Wan?" Luke asked while looking for his 'uncle'/role model.

"Your uncle Obi Wan is on his way. He's just running a bit late, that's all." Anakin answered. "Go grab a sword on the rack against the wall."

Luke nodded and went to grab the first sword on top of the rack.

"What's today's lesson?" He questioned.

"Today's lesson is to avoid distraction. You can't let your enemy distract you. If you're distracted, it could leave you open for your enemy to attack you. Only fight to defend yourself, not to attack others." Anakin replied.

"Got it. Could you show me an example of a distraction though?" Luke nodded.

"Sure." Anakin grinned before gasping and pointing something. "Oh my god, what's that?!"

"What? What is it?" Luke asked.

Suddenly, Anakin thrusted his sword towards his son which made him jump and block the attack.

"See?" He pointed out to his son. "How about you take a break for a bit? You know, go see your sister and best friend before we continue lessons. Maybe Obi Wan will show up in a bit…"

"Alright, dad. Sounds good to me." Luke sighed, wiping sweat off of his forehead, taking his fencing mask off, and leaving the gym.

 **Elsewhere…**

Leia and Han were spending time together in the hallways while talking about everything that's been going on lately.

"So, Luke's doing alright?" Han questioned her.

"Yeah, our dad has started giving him fencing lessons. You know, when he attended here back in the day, he was the best fencer in the whole school, so it would make sense that he would have Luke follow in his footsteps." Leia nodded in response.

"That's fantastic, sweetheart. How about you and I ditch class or something? You know, go hang out near the football stadium just the two of us?" Han asked with a flirtatious grin.

"I'm not sure, Han…" Leia answered with a sigh.

"It can't be THAT bad, princess. Just only one time won't hurt at all." Han reassured her. "It'll be fun, your worship. You need to learn to take risks every once in a while."

"Ok, I guess only one time won't be bad. Should we get going now or something?" Leia shrugged.

"Sure thing, your highness, as you wish..." Han nodded.

"Oh, you're such a scoundrel, Han." Leia smirked.

Then, the two kissed, unaware that Luke was walking towards them.

"Hey, guys! How's it— "The blonde began before noticing the scene and watching the couple pull away. "Oh…"

"I'll just…go think if that's alright." Han commented as he cleared his throat and backed off.

"Han, wait!" Leia called out in distress.

"Um, Leia? Could we talk for a moment?" Luke questioned his sister, pulling her aside.

"What is it, Luke?" She replied in annoyance.

"You know dad's going to kill you for this, right? He's not going to like that you and Han are probably going out now. Mom would be fine with it, but dad…I'm a bit worried about his reaction." He whispered to her.

"So, are you suggesting that we keep this a secret from our parents?" Leia asked.

"No, that would mean that you and Han would be living a lie and it would destroy your lives. I say we be honest with our parents and find a way to introduce them to Han." Luke answered while shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I'll think on it." Leia reassured him.

"Great. Now, if you excuse me, I have to keep practicing my fencing." Luke nodded before he left.

Leia turned to Han and gestured him to come out from the corner he was in as they went off to the outside of the school.


	5. Sinister Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

 **Meanwhile…**

Xanatos was busy leaning against his locker and glaring at everyone in sight until he was approached by Brendol who cleared his throat.

"What is it, Brendol?" He asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Uh, the boss is expecting you in the meeting room." Brendol answered nervously since he didn't want to mention his name.

"Alright, if he requests my presence, then I'll go talk to him." Xanatos nodded as he walked off to the meeting room.

Once he was inside, he saw a figure sitting in the shadows on one end of the table staring at him. Xanatos then took a seat on the other end of the table while giving his boss, Galen Marek AKA Starkiller, a serious look.

Galen had brown eyes and light brown hair while wearing a black shirt, a silver jacket, black pants, black torn up gloves, and dark grey boots.

"What's your bidding, boss?" Xanatos questioned him.

"We have a certain trio who want to stop us…" Galen began menacingly.

"I know that." Xanatos nodded.

"The one we should worry about is that Luke Skywalker boy…he and his friends could defiantly destroy the Imperials." Galen pointed out with a cringe, thinking about Luke, Leia, and Han reporting them to the principal.

"Indeed, I already have plans on getting that Fett student on our side. He's already assisted us in getting Skywalker out of the way, but he escaped." Xanatos told his boss.

"Don't fail me, you MUST get Skywalker weakened somehow." Galen commanded.

"Yes, sir." Xanatos nodded while leaving the room.

 **Back at the gym…**

Luke came back and put his fencing mask back on when he noticed Obi Wan standing next to Anakin, much to his relief.

"Hey, dad, Uncle Obi Wan." He greeted.

"Hello, Luke." Obi Wan nodded at him.

"So, how was Leia?" Anakin asked his son.

Luke froze at this since he didn't want to bring up the fact that his sister was kissing his best friend, so he answered, "She's doing great. Anyways, can we start now? I'm dying to move onto the next part of the lesson!"

"Whoa there, son! You gotta learn to be more patient." Anakin told him with a chuckle.

"Are you serious?! Come on, dad! How am I going to be patient?!" Luke complained in disappointment.

"You WILL learn patience, Luke." Obi Wan reassured him.

"Alright, you win, Uncle Obi Wan…" Luke groaned.

"Luke, go get dressed. We'll continue our lessons tomorrow." Anakin said to his son.

Luke nodded and took off his fencing mask as he walked to the locker room to get dressed.


	6. Fate of a Skywalker

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

 **The next day…**

Han sighed in thought as he looked over one of his science questions, trying to think of an answer. While he was thinking, Leia approached him and leaned against the locker that was near him.

"Need help?" She asked him.

"Yeah, sweetheart, what's the natural habitat of an Exogorth?" Han answered with a nod.

"They mainly live in asteroids." Leia told her love interest.

"Thanks, princess. Couldn't have done it without you." Han smiled as he wrote down the answer on his paper.

"It was nothing, Han." Leia grinned, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How do you think Luke's doing with his fencing training?" Han questioned her.

"Knowing Luke, I say pretty well. I mean, people have told him that he's just like our father while I'm more like our mom." Leia replied.

"That's cool." Han commented with a nod.

"Anyways, Han, I was thinking…Luke and I were talking yesterday after he interrupted our first kiss…I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to come over to our house for dinner one day to get well acquainted with our parents." Leia sighed.

"I would like that." Han said before putting his science work away.

Leia felt happy that she felt like texting Luke about it, so she immediately pulled out her phone and quickly texted her brother.

 **At the gym…**

Luke was practicing dueling with Anakin as Obi Wan watched them. Luke seemed to be improving little by little as time went on, much to his father's approval.

"Remember, Luke, you also gotta have emotional control when battling your opponents. Without it, you'll end up attacking someone instead of defending yourself." Anakin told his son.

"On that." Luke nodded while trying to concentrate.

Suddenly, he heard his phone vibrate which caused him to whip his head towards where his backpack was, almost getting poked by his father's sword, much to his fear.

"Luke, be careful." Obi Wan reminded him.

"I know, Uncle Obi Wan. I'll go check my phone now." Luke sighed as he walked to his backpack and pulled out his phone.

He checked his texts until he noticed the recent one from Leia which told him that Han is interested in coming over for dinner one day.

He tensed slightly, afraid that his father was going to get mad at Leia since she and Han were dating.

 _Oh god, dad, please don't get mad at Leia on that day…_ He thought nervously.

"You alright there, Luke?" Anakin asked his son.

"No…oh great, I'll never be as good at fencing as you! It's just too different for me!" Luke answered with a groan.

"It's only different in your mind, Luke." Obi Wan told him.

"I guess I'll TRY to be a good fencer." Luke sighed in disappointment.

"No, there's no trying. You do it or you don't do it." Anakin pointed out to his son.

Luke groaned and said, "I'm getting changed. I need a little break from this…I keep getting distracted."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Luke." Obi Wan reassured him.

Sometime later, Luke came out of the locker room and apologized, "Dad, Uncle Obi Wan, I'm sorry, I really tried my hardest."

"No, it's fine, son. You did your best, that's all we needed." Anakin said while holding his hand up in reassurance.

"I'm going to find Leia and Han. Thank you both so much." Luke sighed before leaving.


	7. Old Friends and Dinner Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

 **Meanwhile…**

Han and Leia were walking around the hallways until Han saw a familiar face and quickly pulled Leia into a corner.

"What's wrong?" Leia questioned.

"See that guy over there?" Han told her while pointing to a male student with brown eyes and black hair wearing a blue shirt, a dark blue jacket, blue pants, and black boots.

"Yeah." Leia nodded.

"That guy is Lando Calrissian, my other best friend. He and I go WAY back, his parents knew my parents and we've been friends since we were kids. He's also one of the best Computer Science students here." Han explained.

"Why don't you go say hello to him if you guys were so tight back then?" Leia suggested.

"Oh god…are you sure about this, your highness?" Han sighed.

"Yeah, just go talk to him." Leia nodded.

Han gulped and went over to where Lando was while Leia walked next to him. He went up to his old friend and greeted, "Hey, Lando, old buddy. It's me, Han Solo, your childhood friend."

Lando turned around and found himself face to face with his old best friend as he gasped happily.

"Han! It's been a long time, buddy!" He laughed before giving Han a hug.

"Great to see you!" Han grinned.

"And who's this?" Lando asked as he gestured to Leia.

"Uh, this is Leia Skywalker, she's Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker's daughter. She's also my girlfriend." Han answered.

"I didn't know you got a girlfriend!" Lando exclaimed before playfully elbowing Han in the arm. "Nice job, buddy. She's a cute one too!"

"Thanks." Leia smiled.

"I sure know how to pick them." Han nodded.

"Leia! Han!" A familiar voice called out.

Luke then came running towards Leia, Han, and Lando until he stopped near them.

"What's your name? I'm Lando Calrissian." Lando greeted.

"I'm Luke Skywalker, Leia's twin brother." Luke responded.

"What was the rush, kid?" Han questioned his best friend.

"I just wanted to tell you that tonight would be good for you to come over to our place for dinner." Luke panted.

"Ok, sounds good." Han shrugged.

"I'll text mom and dad if that's alright." Leia told her boyfriend, pulling out her phone and texting her parents about Han coming over.

"Dude, I think this MIGHT be a trap…" Lando whispered to Han.

"Don't be silly, Lando! It's gonna be just an innocent dinner for me to get to know Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker a bit more. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?" Han scoffed.

"Famous last words." Lando commented.

"Oh, shut up!" Han chuckled before walking off. "I'll see you around tomorrow, alright?"

Lando nodded as he watched his childhood friend walk off with the twins. Hopefully, the dinner would turn out alright for them…


	8. Dinner with the Skywalkers

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

After school, at the Skywalker household, Luke and Leia were pacing around and waiting for Han to arrive while Anakin was doing paperwork and Padme was cooking dinner.

"So, mom, what's for dinner?" Leia questioned her mother.

"We're having spaghetti. I hope your friend, Han, would like it." Padme replied.

"Awesome, mom! You know how much I love your pasta!" Luke grinned.

"Aw, you're too kind, Luke!" Padme exclaimed with a smile.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that made the twins jump and race towards the door.

"That must be him…" Anakin commented as he put his work away.

Luke opened the door and saw Han standing there before saying, "Hi there! Come on in!"

"Nice place!" Han exclaimed, looking around.

"Thanks." Leia smiled before leading him into the kitchen.

Once they walked into the kitchen, Padme was already putting the food on the table and Anakin was sitting at the front of the table.

"Right on time, Han! Dinner's just ready." Padme grinned.

"Awesome!" Han exclaimed happily before taking a seat with Luke and Leia.

Sometime later, they finished eating and decided to sit down and talk for the rest of the time.

"So, how did you like the pasta?" Padme asked everyone.

"You sure know how to cook, Mrs. Skywalker." Han answered with a smile.

"Awww, thanks!" Padme giggled.

"So, um, Luke, Leia, how did you two meet Han?" Anakin questioned his kids.

"Well, I met Han in Government/Political Science while Leia met him when we rescued her." Luke replied.

"Yeah, over the past several days, Han and I have been getting really close too." Leia added while moving close to Han.

Han smiled nervously once he noticed that Anakin was giving him a dirty look, not approving of the situation.

"So, that means…you're dating him, Leia?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, dad." Leia answered with a nod.

"Solo, come with me to my office." Anakin commanded, getting up from his chair and gesturing Han to follow him.

"Got it, sir." Han nodded while following behind.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Leia muttered nervously.

Han followed Anakin into his office which was filled with fencing trophies and swords that he had used over the years. The mentioned swords made Han nervous just looking at him. What if Anakin was going to stab him for dating his daughter?

"So, what's the problem?" Han questioned awkwardly.

"Well, you're dating my daughter. If you dare hurt her in any way or step out of line…" Anakin replied before taking a sword from a display and thrusting it in Han's direction, making him jump. "You'll have to answer to me."

"I assure you, Mr. Skywalker, I don't want to hurt your daughter in any way, shape, or form!" Han said nervously.

"Really? Then, step outside with me. I think I got the information I wanted." Anakin told him as he put his sword out and walked out of the office and back into the kitchen where his wife and kids were standing up and watching them.

"Han, are you ok?" Leia asked her boyfriend nervously, running towards him and stroking his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Han answered with a nod.

"You seem a bit shaken up though." Luke pointed out.

"Solo, I think it's time for you to leave." Anakin told him.

"Ani, don't be so harsh on him. I think it's nice that our daughter is dating someone." Padme scolded her husband.

"He's rebel scum though! We can't let Leia date rebel scum!" Anakin protested.

"Seriously, dad?" Luke groaned.

Leia turned to Han and quickly gave him a kiss before her father shoved them away from each other and pushed Han near the door.

"I love you!" She declared to him.

"I know." Han nodded with his back against the front door.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Anakin screamed at him before opening the front door and causing Han to slowly back out of the door and head back to his car.

Once he drove away, he slammed the door and grumbled, "Rebel scum…"

Leia sighed in disappointment and shook her head while Luke gave her a 'told you so' look. It seemed like he was right all along…


	9. The Duel

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

 **The next day…**

After that awkward dinner the previous night, Luke decided that he should go try to find a way to try to get a breather. As he walked with Leia and Han, he couldn't help, but notice some Stormtroopers guarding the area near the gym. What was going on?

 _Huh? What's this?_ He thought while looking at the scene.

"Something wrong, kid? You look distracted." Han commented.

"There's Stormtroopers guarding the gym nearby. I'm going to check it out." Luke told his best friend before walking off, but he was stopped by Leia.

"Luke, what if it's a trap? Xanatos is probably setting you up, I recommend not going to the gym." Leia suggested in worry.

"If he is, I'm going to stop him. In the meantime, both of you go find Lando. No other questions asked, got it?" Luke said with a sigh.

"NO! LUKE, IT'S A TRAP!" Leia screamed at her brother while Han pulled her away.

"Come on, your worship, let's go find Lando." Han told her as Luke walked off.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Leia repeated. (A/N: Yes, people, Leia said it first!).

Luke overheard his sister's warning and sighed before cursing to himself. He always listened to her since she was always the one to take control and boss him around, but this time, he couldn't have her help, he needed to handle this on his own.

He went into the gym and put his backpack on the bleachers where he usually put them before hearing an evil chuckle and running over to the rack and grabbing his sword.

"Who's there?!" Luke demanded sternly.

"You fell for my trap, Skywalker. Who knew that for someone as intelligent as you, you're so gullible?" Xanatos taunted, grabbing a sword from the rack.

"Shut up, Xanatos! I'm going to stop you from causing more trouble!" Luke declared with a determined expression.

With that, the duel began. Luke had no idea that Xanatos could fence that well or that he could fence at all! The two clashed over and over again for some time until the blonde fell over while still clenching his sword as the evil student pointed the sword he was holding at him.

"All too easy…" Xanatos smirked. "You really think that the skills your dad taught you can save you? Pathetic!"

Luke glared at him and immediately got up, resuming the duel. In the middle of it, Luke scratched Xanatos on the shoulder, much to his rage as he immediately slashed at Luke's hand, causing a scar to appear as the blonde cried out in pain while collapsing against the wall and clutching his hand.

"I've finally got you where I needed. Don't make me destroy you, Skywalker." Xanatos said menacingly.

"You'll NEVER destroy me!" Luke yelled.

"If you only knew what I'm capable of!" Xanatos snapped.

"I've seen enough of what you can do! My friends and I won't stand for this!" Luke shouted at him.

"Well then, I believe I should strike you down myself…" Xanatos commented before raising his sword.

Suddenly, Luke threw his sword to the ground and ran off while holding onto his injured hand. The pain was unbearable, but he kept running to the nurse's office. Once he arrived, Luke collapsed in exhaustion onto the bed he was on last time.

 **Meanwhile…**

Leia and Han were walking with Lando near the gym until they saw what looked like small pools of blood making a trail to the nurse's office.

"Is that…blood?" Lando gasped in fear.

"Definitely, Lando." Leia nodded.

"Let's follow it then." Han suggested before leading the trio towards the nurse's office.

Suddenly, once they got to the nurse's office, they saw Luke on the bed as he panted while holding onto his hand which appeared to be bleeding.

"KID!" Han screamed in horror.

"Oh god, are you alright?!" Lando exclaimed.

"I told him it was a trap…" Leia grumbled as she began texting their parents.

Sometime later, Anakin and Padme showed up while they heard the explanation from Leia, Han, and Lando.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?! He's bleeding!" Padme pointed out in fear as her husband was trying to wipe the blood off of the now conscious Luke's hand.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Skywalker." Han apologized sadly.

"Yeah, there was nothing we could do since we didn't know where he was." Lando added with a sigh.

Padme sighed while Leia went up to comfort her.

"So, what now, dad?" Luke asked his father.

"Well, you should start wearing a glove on this hand to not let people see the scar. When I was your age, I got a pretty nasty scar on my hand too." Anakin answered before taking the cloth away from his son's hand.

"Everything will be alright, Luke. I believe it." Padme reassured her son.

"I need to stop Xanatos somehow though." Luke protested.

"Don't worry, we'll continue to stick together." Leia told him.

"Yeah, kid. You, me, Leia, and Lando. We're a team." Han nodded.

Luke sighed while he started thinking of plans to stop the Imperials.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
